The Mysterious Master
by An Aspiring Author
Summary: “We caught them wandering outside Master,” said a Slytherin seventhyear as she and her associate shoved the four Marauders into a dimly lit chamber of Hogwarts.The one called ‘Master’ was sitting up on a dais in a highbacked leather chair. The Master was


"**The Mysterious Master"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

"We caught them wandering outside Master," said a Slytherin seventh-year as she and her associate shoved the four Marauders into a dimly lit chamber of Hogwarts.

The one called 'Master' was sitting up on a dais in a high-backed leather chair. The Master was hooded and cloaked so his/her facial features could not be recognized. After a tense moment, during which the Marauders pulled themselves to their feet and their captors kept a close eye on them, the Master began to speak. "What brings you here to my domain?"

The voice sounded somewhat familiar to James and his friends, but none of them could quite place it. In order to hear the voice again to discover its owner, James spoke up. "We want in."

"Into what?" asked the Master.

It seemed to James, that although he couldn't see the eyes of the cloaked figure before him, that they were staring directly at him, causing him to become speechless.

Sirius picked up the slack for his friend, "We know what you do here and we want to be a part of it."

"How is it that you have come upon this knowledge?"

"We prefer not to reveal our sources," stated Sirius firmly.

"I see. Now what is it that you believe we do here?"

Remus took a turn at talking to this mysterious figure, "We know that you play games of cards, such as poker, Canasta, rummy and many others."

"I assume that you all know how to play these muggle games of luck and gambling?"

The four young men nodded.

"Do you refuse to tell me how four young wizards such as yourselves have come to learn how to play these muggle games?"

"Ree-ree-mus taught us your majesty," stumbled Peter.

"Your majesty?" repeated the Master thoughtfully. "I like the sound of that, but never mind."

"What are your rules here?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"The first rule is that you can never reveal what transposes here to any faculty member. Second is you cannot invite any new members in without the permission of a board member. Third is that you can only bet what you have on your person, no i-o-u's. Fourth no cheating and unless you have solid proof, no accusations of cheating. Fifth and finally, there is no whining."

"Anything else about antes or currency or stuff?" asked James.

"The antes depend on the game and the dealer and currency is anything, coins, candy, family heirlooms, whatever you want."

"So when do we begin?" asked Sirius, rubbing his hands with glee.

"Five minutes," said the Master as he/she rose from the chair and walked down a set of stairs to the middle of the very large room. "Follow me; this week's game is five card stud, 1 drop and no wilds."

The Master stopped at a table in the very middle of the lower floor. "Sit," commanded the Master. Once the boys were sitting the Master took off without another word.

"So Moony," said Sirius after the Master was out of sight. "Any idea who the nut in the cape is?"

"First of all my dear Padfoot, I would refrain from calling the leader of this organization a 'nut in a cape' because we are outnumbered. And second, no. I can't seem to place the voice."

"Why are they hiding is the real question I think," mused James.

"Maybe they are really ugly," suggested Peter.

"Or they don't want us to find out about their secrets," stated Sirius.

"Padfoot, why would anyone wear a cloak if they didn't want to keep their identity a secret?"

"That's it!" exclaimed James.

"Well yeah James, like I implied, that generally is the purpose of cloaks," said Remus.

As the boys were talking, people had begun to filter down into the room and sit at the other tables. Although there weren't any signs on the round tables, everyone seemed to know exactly where they were supposed to sit. Even after most of the tables were filled, no one sat at the table with the boys. A Gryffindor seventh-year that was a friend to the Marauders did come over to talk with them though.

"Hello boys," said Jenny amicably.

The boys all returned greetings and then Remus asked, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Jenny replied, "There are many reasons people are staring at you. So you answer my questions and I'll tell you."

"Ok," said Sirius for the whole group.

"What do you want to know?" asked James.

"When did you join?"

"Today!" exclaimed Peter.

"So how did you get all the way to the Head Table in less than twenty-four hours? I have been a member for four years and have never sat at the Head Table."

"We're at the Head Table? Cool," said Sirius as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, now how did you get here?" asked Jenny somewhat angrily.

"Dunno, we just sat down," said James calmly.

"You don't just sit down at the Head Table!" shouted Jenny.

"We do," stated Sirius.

"TELL ME WHO YOU BRIBED OR THREATENED OR BLACKMAILED NOW! I HAVE TO KNOW!" yelled Jenny.

"Jenny, baby, clam down. You obviously just don't realize what kind of weight we have in this school," said Sirius.

"Do you even know the rules here?" asked Jenny with less volume and more anger.

"No whining, no cheating, no telling, no inviting anyone else in and no i-o-u's," listed Remus.

"You forgot one," said Jenny.

"No he didn't," said Sirius.

"Yeah," began James. "Master, or whatever you call your leader person, said there were only five."

"There are six."

"Then what is the sixth one?" challenged Sirius.

"No boys."

"Really?" asked Remus.

"Yes," replied Jenny. "That is part of the reason people are staring. Look around you, everyone here is a girl. You are the first boys ever to sit at one of our tables, not to mention the Head Table."

The four Marauders did as they were told and looked around. The forty or so occupants of the other five tables were in fact females. But they were unable to comment on this new realization because just then five hooded people entered the room. They stopped on the stairs and the one in the middle began to speak.

"On the recommendation of the Master, we, the board, have decided to take under consideration a revocation of rule number six. Rule six states that no boys are allowed to join us."

Another member with a high-pitched voice spoke next, "We unanimously voted to pass the Master's act."

"On one condition," added another board member. "The four boys present will be put up to the test tonight and if they prove to be worthy competition, males will be allowed to be invited in."

Then a voice that the Marauders recognized as the Master, spoke. "Now we will take a vote, majority rules. All in favor raise your hand." After a brief pause during which the count of votes were counted, the Master polled the other side. "All against."

Those votes were also counted and then the last cloaked person announced, "The act has been passed. If tonight is successful then we will start the initiation of boys next week."

"Begin," said the Master. As everyone turned to their individual tables and began to play with the cards that had just appeared on the tables (to prevent cheating), the Master and board members walked to the center table. As they sat down Sirius said, "Evening ladies, it certainly is a nice night, but don't you think it is a little warm in here for such large cloaks?"

The board members turned to the middle cloaked person. The middle one said, "If you wish to reveal your identities and jeopardize your reputations, be my guest, but I for one shall not."

The two on the right cast back their hoods, but the two on the left of the Master did not. On the right were, Julie Hendle a seventh-year Hufflepuff and Sirius's dear cousin Narcissa Black, a seventh-year Slytherin.

"How nice to see you again Cissy," said Sirius with fake joy in his voice.

"That's enough Black," said the Master sharply. "Either leave your rivalries and prejudices at the door or go back through it and never return."

Sirius grumbled but didn't say anything further.

"So what are the rules?" asked Remus to lighten the mood.

Julie answered his question. "We take turns being dealer in a clock-wise motion. Ante is two sickles or a chocolate frog or something of equal value."

"Who determines what the value of an item is?" asked James.

"We agree upon it as it comes up," said the cloaked figure farthest to the left of the Master and next to Remus, (who was next to Peter, then James, then Sirius, who was next to Julie, then Narcissa, and then there was the Master and the final cloaked figure).

"Who deals first?" asked James as he stared at the Master fearlessly.

"I do," replied the Master simply as she took the deck of cards from the center of the table and began to expertly shuffle them. Peter and Remus gazed on in awe at the Master's skills, while Sirius tried to pretend that he could do just as well and James never broke eye (or what he assumed was eye contact, he still couldn't see the Master's eyes) contact with the shuffler.

Everyone anted up and then the cards were dealt. Everyone except Peter was able to hide their emotions when they saw their cards.

"Julie you drop first," said the Master.

Julie exchanged three of her cards. Play then continued to Narcissa and so on and so forth until the Master had picked up her cards. And then the betting commenced. Once that was done, there was a sizable pot including three chocolate frogs, two dungbombs and 14 sickles. By this time Peter, Remus and Narcissa had folded. Then it was time for the great unveiling. Sirius lost with a pair of nines, the two mysterious board members were defeated because they each only had two pair, and Julie didn't win with her ace high. Then James flipped his cards over ready to haul in the treasure. He had three jacks. However, that was not enough to beat the Master, who possessed a royal flush.

"Nice try Potter, but you just can't beat me all that easily," said the Master, deflating the balloon of happiness that James had inflated when he saw the others' cards.

"It's only the first round my dear, there are more than enough opportunities for me to win," retorted James.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter."

There were many more rounds after the first. James often came in second, but once or twice won. The Master always seemed to either win or fold in the beginning and cut her losses. The others did alright, although Peter quit quickly before he went completely broke. After the twelfth round Sirius, Julie and Remus retired. Four rounds later it was down to James and the Master.

"Let's say we make this more interesting Potter," said the Master at the beginning of the betting portion of the last round.

"How so?"

"Well, if I win this round you have to hand over the Marauder's Map." The Master paused to watch the stunned faces of the four young men before her.

"How do you know about the map?" asked Sirius gravely.

"How do you know about my club?" returned the Master.

"What do I get if I win?" asked James as he folded his arms over his chest and stared back at the Master.

"James you can't bet the Map!" said Sirius quietly.

"What do I get if I win?" repeated James emotionlessly.

The Master slid a folded piece of parchment across the table to James while saying, "For your eyes only."

James opened the parchment, scanned it briefly and put it in the middle of the pot. "Agreed," he said as he slowly took out a piece of parchment from his own pocket and placed it on top.

"That map isn't yours to bet mate," hissed Sirius angrily. "It belongs to all of us equally."

"I won't lose," said James in return.

"How do I know that this is the real Map?" asked the Master.

"Don't you trust me?" asked James as he flashed one of his best smiles.

"I know you too well to trust you Potter."

"I have a first name too you know."

"I know," said the Master in a voice that signaled that the conversation was over. "Now prove to me that that piece of parchment is in fact the infamous Marauders' Map."

"Don't do it Prongs," whispered Remus.

"Yeah don't do it Prongs," said Peter.

Ignoring his friends, James took the parchment, pointed his wand at it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts and everything in it appeared. James held it up so that the Master could see it but when she reached out to touch it, he pulled it back and said, "Mischief managed."

The parchment cleared at once and he put it back on the pile.

"Anything else you would like to bet?" asked James.

"No, I'll be satisfied with your Map this week; though next week I think I'll move on to your invisibility cloak."

Remus, Peter and Sirius's mouths fell open. How did this girl know all about their secrets?

James showed no emotion and said casually, "What invisibility cloak? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"The faces of your friends say differently."

At this, the mouths of the Marauders simultaneously closed.

Before James could say anything, the Master spoke. "Don't worry about your precious cloak Potter, it is safe for now, though I think that you should find a most suitable hiding place than under your pillow."

There was a moment of silence and then James said, "I know who you are."

"No you don't," whispered the Master.

"Oh but I do."

"Just flip your cards over and we'll see what happens."

"Whatever you say Miss Evans," said James casually.

The Master sighed. "Alright Potter, you got me." At this the Master pulled back her hood and revealed that she was indeed Lily Evans, Head Girl.

Everyone was shocked. Although the other games had already ended, everyone had remained to watch the game between James and the Master. Whispers ran throughout the room.

Then Lily said, "Just so you know Potter, you're not a bad poker player."

"Thanks Evans, you aren't horrible yourself."

A member of the crowd then asked, "James where did you learn to play poker so well?"

"Remus taught me," replied James.

"Remus, where did you learn? I thought that you grew up in a wizarding household," asked Julie.

Before answering, Remus looked over to Lily.

James looked at Remus looking at Lily and asked, "What is going on here?"

"You can tell him if you want to," offered Lily.

"One time when I was in the Hospital Wing, Lily came by with a deck of cards and taught me to play rummy. I liked it so much that she taught me to play other card games, including poker."

"So Lily taught you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, a few years ago."

"So did you know that she was the Master this whole time?" asked James incredulously.

"No, I had no idea that she was so far up on the hierarchy here, I didn't even know if she was in this club."

At this all of the girls in the room laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Peter.

The two remaining hooded females removed their cloaks and the one the boys recognized as Sheryl Penry, a Ravenclaw seventh-year said, "Are you kidding? Lily started this whole thing!"

"Yeah," added Fiona O'Conner a seventh-year Gryffindor and the final board member. "She even found this room for us to play in and made up most of the rules."

"Can we just get on with this?" asked Narcissa impatiently. "I want to see who won."

"You flip first," ordered Lily.

James turned over his cards revealing a full house.

Lily looked shocked. "I fold," she said without turning over her cards.

"YES! The map is safe!" shouted Sirius as he jumped up from his seat. "Good job Prongs mate!"

"Congratulations James," said Lily as she reached her hand out to shake his. "I haven't lost in a long while."

"Thanks Lily."

Then everyone began filing out to get to bed. Soon it was only the Marauders, who were talking animatedly amongst themselves in a corner and the board members, who always stayed to clean up, left.

After the clean-up, Lily was the last to leave, besides the Marauders who were still replaying the high points of the evening. She looked downtrodden as she slowly went up the stairs. James watched her and then went over to the Head Table. The cards had not been put away yet, as the tradition was to leave the last round of cards on each table. James flipped over Lily's still face down cards and said, "I knew it," under his breath.

Sirius then walked over to him and said, "You knew what?"

Peter and Remus soon followed. They all looked down at the table and Remus said, "She would have beaten you James."

James held the two pieces of paper that he had won in his hand and leaned down on the table. He thought about why Lily could have possibly wanted to lose. He knew that she wouldn't have let him win without a reason. And then it dawned on him. A huge smile came to his face as he threw down the two pieces of parchment and rushed out of the room.

"What the…?" asked Sirius.

Remus picked up the folded paper from Lily and read it. He soon realized what James had and smiled as he put down the paper. Then Sirius picked it up and read it. He too figured out what it meant and then smiled as he said quietly, "She is one slick chick, that Lily Evans."

Peter was so confused. Why was everyone smiling? "What's going on you guys?"

Sirius proceeded to read the paper out loud, "Potter, if you win, I'll arrange it so that you will have one date with Lily Evans."

"I still don't get it," said Peter as he scratched his head.

"She_ is_ Lily Evans!" exclaimed Remus joyfully.

"So?"

"She bet him a date with herself!"

"That still doesn't help Moony," complained Peter.

"You have to spell it out for him Moony," said Sirius.

"Lily bet James that if she lost then she would have to go on a date with him. Then she made him flip over his cards first. Once she saw that she was going to win, she folded so that he would win."

"Yeah and…?"

"She lost on purpose so that she would have an excuse to go out with James!" cried Sirius, frustrated.

Then Remus picked up the other piece of parchment and said the incantation. When he looked at it, his smile got even bigger because the two dots that were labeled 'Lily Evans' and 'James Potter' were so close together that it could only mean one thing.

Sirius looked over Remus's shoulder and said, "Finally, now we can get some sleep without having to listen to James moan about Lily not liking him."

"It's funny how love works," said Remus dreamily.

"Hey Moony, you can't go all lovey-dovey on us too! Dealing with James is going to be bad enough! I swear if he mentions the shade of her eyes one more time I will strangle him with my bare hands!" said Sirius as they all turned to go, map in hand to make sure that they didn't disturb anyone


End file.
